<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suggest prompts for Animanee coming outs by Immafanof_everything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820048">Suggest prompts for Animanee coming outs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything'>Immafanof_everything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Non-binary Wakko, click if you want, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just decided to make an area where you can suggest prompts for my series so I can have Ideas of what people want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suggest prompts for Animanee coming outs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, So this a place where you can suggest ideas for the coming out series. I have a format for this of course you can also just say you want a character and sexuality and you can <em>Always </em>comment on the other fics. </p><p>here's the format:</p><p>Character name, who they are coming out to, sexuality/gender, if it's gender like with multiple pronouns which one should they want/i should use in the fic?, dad second story (I.e my dad Bugs stories) say dad Bugs or Dad Otto (same if it's a mom character.), angst or no angst (ie. supportive family or non-supportive family (have a feeling it's the former)), finally if you have any titles/ title Ideas put them here if you don't have a title I'll have to come up with one. </p><p>Example:</p><p>Wakko Warner, Dot, and Yakko, Non-binary (NB), They/Them, Dad Bugs, no angst, Call it: Wakko's coming out. </p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. Love and kudos to all of you!!!,</p><p>Immafanof_Everything </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>